Caramel-What Tea?
by TheGeekyNinja
Summary: "Hange turned her chair around and faced him. 'Are you sick' 'No.'" A short, fluffy, makes-you-feel-all-warm-inside Levihan fic. Rated T for swearing, because we all know that Levi has a potty mouth.


**Hi there :D Thank you for clicking on this fic, I really hope you enjoy it! If you liked it (or didn't like it), leave a review!**

* * *

"Just a little bit more paperwork," Hange murmured to herself tiredly, "then I'll go to bed."

With everything that's been going on, she has been putting off the "important" stuff for a little while, so she finds herself sitting at her desk at 1:34 am, her dinner tray still untouched by her bed, and her glasses placed on her head. She has long since abandoned her jacket, boots, and her 3DMG, wearing just her white shirt and beige pants.

She gets halfway through the paper before she hears the doorknob of her room rattle, knowing exactly who is behind the door.

As she heard the footsteps enter the room, she said, "Ah Levi, you're 4 minutes late today. Did something hold you up?"

"Tch, it's not my fault you don't take care of yourself. If I didn't check up on you, you'd be dead from starvation by now," he said in a nasal voice, then sniffles as quietly as he could.

Hange turned her chair around and faced him. "Are you sick?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Levi looked away, and ignored Hange's question. "What the hell are you doing up so late? We have an expedition tomorrow."

Hange walked up to him. With one hand, she turned his face, and the other hand went up to his forehead. "You're so warm, you are sick!"

Levi shook his head to escape Hange's hold. In doing that, he became dizzy and lost his balance. Hange caught him before he could hit his head on the wall.

"Come on, let's lay you down on my bed for a minute," Hange said.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Four-Eyes, I'm fine," Levi demanded.

"You sure as hell are not fine, and you need to stop denying you're sick because you'll never get better this way!" Hange exclaimed.

She half-carried, half-led Levi to her bed, where he sat down, his back leaning on some pillows. "I'll be right back. And I swear to God Levi, if you get up while I'm not here, then I'm gonna smack you in the face."

Levi, never hearing such a ridiculous threat from Hange, gave her a confused look.

* * *

"I'm baaaaack," Hange announced, with a kettle full of hot water and a towel in her hands.

Levi saw what was in her hand and said, "What the hell, Four-Eyes.

"Have you tried chamomile tea before?" Hange questioned Levi.

"Caramel-what tea?" Levi asked.

"Not caramel — chamomile. It's a white flower that they dry out and use in tea. It helps your sore throat," Hange stated. "I found a couple of flowers once when we were on an expedition, so I saved them."

She crumbled a dried flower into a small cloth, then folded the cloth and placed it into a tea cup, pouring some hot water into the cup.

"Here — breath in the steam, it helps with the mucus," she said, giving the cup to Levi.

"Thanks," Levi muttered quietly.

"Woah! What was that I just heard? Levi, saying thanks?!"

"Shut the hell up, Fat-Head."

She giggled, then left Levi and went to the bathroom to soak the towel she brought in water. When she came back, she saw Levi taking a sip of the tea.

"So, do you like it?" Hange asked.

"It tastes like the crap I drink, but more flowery," Levi said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hange said. She pulled her chair to the side of her bed, and laid the towel on Levi's forehead.

"Tch — why is it wet?" Levi complained.

Hange's eyes glowed in excitement. "Well, if you really want to know! Water is a very special liquid, it has heat buffering qualities unlike any other liquid! So —"

Levi groaned in frustration. "I don't wanna hear a whole goddamn lecture about water for fuck's sake. I just want to know why you put it on my forehead."

"Oh," Hange said, disappointed. "It's to cool your fever."

Levi shifted his eyes and saw Hange's disappointed expression. He felt a little guilty, so he said, "...What were you saying about water, Four-Eyes...?" still looking at Hange.

Instantly, Hange beamed and started ranting on about one of the many things she knows about best. Most of her words went over his head; after all, he never went to school as a child. But as long as Hange was happy, he was happy too.

Slowly, he felt himself slip away into a much-needed sleep, with a warm feeling in his chest.

* * *

Hange doesn't realize Levi had fallen asleep until she had finally finished talking about water 30 minutes later. She removed the towel from his forehead and she was pleased to feel his forehead was cooler.

She took the teacup that was still between Levi's hands and placed it beside her still untouched dinner tray. _I must have gotten so distracted that I forgot I haven't eaten dinner_ , she thought. _Ah, screw it._

Hange covered Levi in her blanket, then settled beside him under the blanket. She clutched his hand in hers, then slipped her fingers between his. "Good night, Levi. Hope you feel better soon," Hange whispered.

Levi shifted in his sleep and nuzzled Hange's shoulder. Hange's heart swelled with love, and she thought, _maybe Levi being sick isn't the worst thing in the world._

That night, for once, neither of them had any nightmares.

* * *

 **I have another idea on how to build on this one-shot, if you wanna see it, let me know in the reviews!**

 **(ps: it has to do with snapchat filters, you won't regret it XD)**


End file.
